Osean Soul
by Miisao-sama
Summary: Él lo seguía esperando dia y noche, Manteniendo su mirada esmeralda fija en el mar, ilusionado y vigilante esperando su aparecer…de quien? Pues la respuesta yace en esta Historia Yaoi HxK KxK espero les guste
1. Midian

No se que decir d este fic, es…algo qe se me ocurrió, escuchando una canción con el mismo nombre de mi historia…espero qe les guste y pues, ya saben Yaoi y OOc HxK

No se que decir d este fic, es…algo qe se me ocurrió, escuchando una canción con el mismo nombre de mi historia…espero qe les guste y pues, ya saben Yaoi y OOc HxK

**x:-: ****O****cean**** S****oul:-:x**

_Una historia inspirada en la soledad y la tristeza, una historia de amor___

–_Él lo seguía esperando, su mirada esmeralda fija en el mar, ilusionado y vigilante esperando su aparecer…de quien? Pues la respuesta yace en esta historia:_

Las campanas del puerto anunciaban la llegada del 'Titan', una gran embarcación recolectora de especies marinas, celebrando una pesca abundante, era su partida numero 18, partiendo tan exitosamente como la primera vez.

Los tripulantes de la embarcación fueron recibidos con una agradable bienvenida, las esposas de los pescadores esperándolos en la orilla del viejo muelle, siempre sonrientes y esperanzadas de ver por una vez más a sus esposos, a simple vista todos eran felices, pero siempre excepciones hay

El ultimo en bajar. El fiel navegante de su navío, el cual lo había heredado de su padre. Todos lo conocían por el nombre de Hiei, sin apellido, sin un nombre real, un solitario que vivía en una mansión a la orilla de las playas, cerca del faro del pueblo…siempre sólo, sin nadie quien lo fuera a recibir luego de sus largos viajes…pero a él ya muy poco le importaba.

Despechado de nacimiento del seno de su madre, y criado hasta sus dulces 10 años por su padre el cual fallece a las orillas del mar una noche cercana al cumpleaños numero 11 de su joven hijo.

Pero a él ya no mucho le interesaba, luchaba arduamente para subsistir en el mundo, agradecido eternamente a su padre por darle la oportunidad de vivir.

Luego de haber dejado el barco en las costas de su pueblo, se fue, caminando por la arena hasta su mansión, producto de las ganancias que ha obtenido con el sudor de su frente, orgulloso por la belleza del lugar…

Mientras caminaba, descalzo, hundiendo sus pies en la húmeda arena, meditaba y pensaba diferentes cosas, ablando consigo mismo por falta de compañía…

Su piel, alguna vez tan blanca como la nieve, ahora morena por efecto del sol, creaba un bello contraste con sus rojos ojos los cuales miraban a la nada entre las olas de la playa, quizás esperando ver algo aparecer entre el oleaje, y su cabello totalmente negro, se movía al compás de la brisa del viento que acariciaba sus cortos cabellos…le gustaba sentirse acogido por la tranquilidad del océano…

Demoró un poco en regresar a su hogar, pero al fin y al cabo llego, justo acompañado del sol que comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte entre las olas, tan bello paisaje del cual Hiei era espectador todos los días sin excepción.

Abrió la puerta de su mansión, lujosa pero con un toque humilde, tampoco le gustaba malgastar su fortuna, sólo tenía lo justo y necesario para él y su soledad.

Entro a su mansión para ser recibido por un frió aire, se estremeció ligeramente y antes que nada, prendió su chimenea y se recostó en el sillón de su sala, la cual contenía lo justo y necesario, dándose algunos gustos para si mismo, como tener cortinas de una seda muy fina en cada una de las ventanas de su hogar, o tener una gran alfombra de piel de oso en la sala…Era un lujo que nadie mas que él disfrutaba.

Se acomodo en uno de sus sillones, frente a la calida chimenea, su compañera durante todos esos años, y descanso, sumergiéndose en un profundo sueño, reponiéndose del cansancio y preparándose para la jornada de un nuevo día.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

Muy temprano comenzaban los trabajos en el pequeño pueblo costero, el cual dependía exclusivamente del mar, ya que ese era su única fuente de ganancias, era por eso que mucha gente desidia ser pescador o navegante, ya que esa era la única forma de ganar dinero humildemente.

Comenzando desde las 5 de la mañana, las campanas del puerto comenzaban a sonar, anunciando la partida y llegada de diferentes barcos pesqueros.

Ganándole al sol en madrugar, la gente se amanecía en el pequeño muelle. Recolectores extraían mariscos de entre los requeríos donde las olas rompían, arriesgándose a ser tragados por la marea.

– Aquí tenemos lo suficiente – comento anímicamente uno chico de cabello negro amarrado en una floja trenza, dejando un tarro en el suelo, lleno de mariscos recién salidos del mar.– es cosa de venderlos…y alcanzará para ambos – comento dirigiendo sus azules ojos a su acompañante

– Eso espero Kuronue…– una voz, suave y bajita, respondió al lado de el chico de cabello negro – deberíamos sacar unos tarros mas para venderlos a los turistas, ganaríamos mas… – comentó aquel chico de verdes ojos y de rojo cabello, éste atado con un paño descuidadamente.

– Tu siempre el mas precavido Kurama…– comento el joven llamado Kuronue, jugueteando con los cabellos de su pelirrojo amigo.

Ambos compartían una humilde habitación en uno de los sectores mas pobres del pueblo, pero aun así, siempre se empeñaban para mejorar su situación.

Su trabajo era recolectar mariscos de los roqueríos, reuniendo una cantidad aceptable para luego comercializarlos a un buen precio.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

– Jah, mírate, estas todo mojado! – comento el pelinegro, sentando en una de las rocas, tomándose un descanso, mientras observaba como Kurama hacia su trabajo, de vez en cuando siendo mojado por las olas que llegaban a las rocas, era inevitable no ensuciarse ni mojarse en ese trabajo.

– Pronto me tocará a mi burlarme de ti...– dijo el pelirrojo tarándole un pequeño caracol a su amigo, sonriendo al ver la facilidad con la que fue atrapado por Kuronue – es mi turno descansar – informo, poniéndose las manos en su cintura, demandante.

– unos minutos mas….– refunfuño el oji azul, jugueteando con la concha que le había tirado el pelirrojo – no tengo muchas ganas de trabajar hoy…– suspiro

–Si no trabajas, no comes…– le recordó el oji esmeralda, ayudando a Kuronue a ponerse de pié, sin dejar que éste protestara – además, esta vez no quiero cocinar lo mismo de siempre, no quiero comer fideos y pescado, quiero algo diferente…– comento el pelirrojo, sonriente, sentándose en el mismo lugar donde antes Kuronue había estado sentado.

– tu y tus antojos…– refunfuño el oji azul, comenzando con su trabajo, gruñendo cada vez que las olas que llegaban a los roquerios lo mojaban.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

– Sabes? Ayer llego el 'Titán' luego de su largo viaje de pesca, esta vez si que demoro…– comento el pelinegro, sentado en la pequeña mesa en la cocina, mirando como su compañero cocinaba gustoso un estofado, esta vez habían ganado lo suficiente y un poco mas.

– Lo se, escuche que tuvieron que adentrarse a mar adentro en busca que peces espada y tiburones…– dijo el oji esmeralda, girándose a ver a su compañero – leí en el periódico que hicieron mucho dinero vendiendo todo ese pescado…fueron 19 peces espada y 26 tiburones…eso es bastante…–

– pues…Su capitán es un desalmado…estuvo mar adentro semanas y ni se preocupo por si sus marineros extrañaban a sus esposas y…–

– tu que sabes?!– corto de pronto el pelirrojo frunciendo el seño.

– l-lo leí en el periódico – dijo simplemente el peli negro, sintiéndose como si hubiera dicho algo malo

– El periódico dice algo, pero la realidad es otra…– dijo el oji esmeralda llevando dos platos con alimento a la mesa – sé que detrás de esa fría personalidad se esconde alguien totalmente diferente…– balbuceo, sentándose en la mesa en el lado opuesto de Kuronue.

– mh? Es que acaso Kuramita esta enamorada? – molesto el pelinegro, sonriendo picaramente a su amigo

– cállate!– entre grito el pelirrojo, mientras sus mejillas ardían…había sido demasiado obvio…

– Eres un tomate, solo mírate! Estas mas rojo que tu cabello!…– molesto mas Kuronue, acercándose al pelirrojo y peñiscando juguetonamente una de sus mejillas, haciendo que Kurama siguiera sonrojándose…

La relación que mantenían había sido fortalecida por los años, si bien, algunos años atrás, habían llegado a ser amantes, y decidieron mejor, mantener y perpetuar su amistad.

Kuronue, por una parte, aunque aun siga sintiendo alguna atracción por su amigo, tenía muy claro que éste en su corazón ya no tenía un lugar para él, más allá de la amistad. Aun sentía amor por su compañero, pero ese era un secreto que jamás revelaría, por la felicidad de su amigo.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

Las semanas pasaron como días u horas, y el Titán nuevamente estaba listo para partir a los océanos, listos para él.

A pesar del frió roció que caía esa mañana, la muchedumbre llenó una vez mas el muelle, deseando una buena pesca a aquel barco tan exitoso e imperturbable, sus marineros se despedían de sus familias, mientras que su capitán, esperaba paciente en la proa, no tenia a nadie que fuese a despedirse de él, así que, no valía la pena, estar con sus marineros ahora…eso era lo que siempre se decía a si mismo.

– Kuronue, apresúrate!!– entre toda a gente, se escabullía un pelirrojo, con un chaleco impermeable, mientras llamaba a su amigo el cual se encontraba a sus espaldas.

–oye, oye, clámate, si todavía no se van! – grito entre molesto Kuronue, con un diario en la cabeza para evitar mojarse.

Se escabulleron entre la multitud sólo y únicamente para ver a Hiei.

–Ahí esta!– entre grito Kurama, sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían, y ahí estaba el pelirrojo entonces, mirando aquella persona que jamás se fijaría en alguien como él, por eso era que siempre lo espiaba sigilosamente, ni siquiera había hablado ni una vez con él…su timidez lo consumía…

Kuronue llego a su lado, mirando simplemente a su pelirrojo como sonreía y sonrojaba aun mas _- y pensar que hace algún tiempo, se sonrojaba por mi -_ se dijo a si mismo en su mente, con cierto tono de melancolía, mientras que por fuera, su rostro mostraba una tranquila sonrisa.

En el barco, Hiei ya se estaba aburriendo, sus marineros demoraban mucho en despedirse de su familia, y ya era hora de partir, así que decidió llamarlos. Se acerco a las barandas de su barco, hoy se sentía extraño, como si sintiera que algo le sucedería, no sabia por qué, pero decidió quedarse mirando a sus marineros abrazando y despidiéndose de sus esposas, de sus hijos…a veces le gustaría tener una familia como todos….

Su mirada, calculadora, se detuvo un momento, sus rojos ojos fijos en un punto en especial. Entre la gente pudo ver a un pelirrojo, con brillantes ojos verdes que lo miraban también, como queriéndole transmitir tantas cosas…siguió observándolo, como hipnotizado o simplemente por curiosidad, al ver tal belleza, había quedado embelesado. El rocío que caía a esas horas no parecía molestar a Hiei, corría por su rostro como pequeñas lágrimas. Pestañeo unas veces, para tratar de quitar su mirada de aquel joven que su atención había llamado…pero por que? No lo sabía.

Decidió ahora si, llamar a sus marineros, estos sin reproches subieron al barco, con aquellas miradas de nostalgia siempre presentes cada vez que partían de su pueblo.

Nuevamente el Titán partía, y antes de irse a su cabina, para manejar a su navío, Hiei decidió una vez mas asomarse en las barandas, no a ver, ni a despedirse de todas las personas allí presentes, si no que para ver una vez más aquel rostro que tanto lo había cautivado.

Y ahí estaba en el mismo lugar, a quién venia a ver? en ningún momento vio a ninguno de sus marineros acercarse a él, será algún familiar? Alguien?...no lo sabia…ni menos sospechaba que únicamente aquel joven pelirrojo lo había ido a ver a él.

Se sacudió un poco el cabello, mojado ahora con rocío que poco a poco se hacia lluvia matutina, suspiro como hacia años no suspiraba y fue camino a su cabina, a manejar su fiel navío.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

– Lo viste!? Me miro!– dijo emocionado el pelirrojo, abrazando a su amigo por la cintura, se sentía tan feliz…aquella persona lo había mirado! De solo ver aquella mirada roja fijarse en él, su corazón latía mil veces más que lo normal

–Siii lo vi, lo vi…– dijo tratando de esconder discretamente sus celos

– Que sucede?...– pregunto al notar el tono de voz de su amigo.

–Nada, nada…no es nada, no debes preocuparte– le sonrió de manera extraña, con un ligero dejo de tristeza que no pudo disimular.

– Kuronue…– dijo el pelirrojo, algo andaba mal con su amigo…dejo de abrazarlo y lo miro, pidiendo con su mirad alguna respuesta, que le asegurara que su amigo se encontraba bien – si quieres decirme algo, sabes que pued….–

–Ya dije, que no me sucede nada…– corto el joven frente al pelirrojo, abriendo la cerradura de su casa

Luego de eso no hubo dialogo alguno, solo miradas por parte de los dos, Kurama por un lado, no sabia que sucedía, y Kuronue por el otro, trataba de tranquilizar su ataque de celos….

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

Aquel día fue incómodamente lento para el pelirrojo, que no comprendía el malestar de su amigo. Y así por fin la noche llego al pueblo, llenando con tranquilidad sus calles, todos ahora refugiados en sus casas.

Kurama aun no había obtenido señal de su amigo. Kuronue todo el día se había mantenido alejado de su fiel amigo pelirrojo, y ahora permanecía encerrado en el cuarto que compartía con Kurama, se sentía realmente deprimido, celoso y enojado.

El pelirrojo suspiro por su parte, ahora lavaba los platos y botaba los restos de lo que fue sus cena. Terminando esto, recogió el plato de Kuronue y se lo llevo a la habitación, si Kuronue estaba enojado por razones que el pelirrojo desconocía, no estaba mal preocuparse por el y llevarle la cena al dormitorio.

Abrió suavemente la puerta, ahora a oscuras, y entro, desplazando su mano por la pared para alcanzar el interruptor, mientras que su otra mano mantenía la cena de su amigo.

– Kuronue?...– susurro al momento en que encendió la luz, y vio a su amigo escondido entre las sabanas de su cama, la verde mirada del pelirrojo se suavizó, formando una dulce sonrisa mientras suspiraba. Kurama desde que conoció a Kuronue años atrás, siempre se ponía en aquella posición en su cama, ya se le hacia común verlo escondido entre las sabanas como un niño malcriado luego de ser castigado por su madre….

El pelirrojo dejo el plato en la mesita de noche, y se sentó en la cama, cerca de Kuronue – Te traje de comer, Señor gruñón – susurro suavemente mientras intentaba cuidadosamente destapar a su amigo.

Obtuvo un gruñido por respuesta, pero aun así continuó destapando a su compañero, hasta que las sabanas llegaran hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura. Kuronue se quedo en la misma posición frunciendo el ceño.

El pelirrojo se le quedo mirando, calmo por un buen rato, hasta que el pelinegro se rindió, suspiró y se sentó en la cama – que tanto quieres?...– le pregunto

Kurama sonrió débilmente – Te traje la cena…hice tu plato favorito– contento de que su amigo le hablara, tomo el plato de Kuronue y lo dejo en su regazo – Pescado Frito – dijo agregándole un tono de alegría a su voz, para animar un poco al pelinegro

Kuronue medio sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a comer – Qué novedad…– susurro

Pronto el plato ahora vacío, fue dejado nuevamente en la mesita de noche, esta vez por Kuronue que ahora se sentía mucho mas tranquilo

El pelirrojo no se movió ni un segundo y miraba a su amigo todo el tiempo – Que tal te sientes? …– pregunto arreglándose un poco el cabello detrás de su oreja

Kuronue pareció basilar unos momentos…pero decidió por fin abrirse a su amigo – Mejor…– hiso una pausa al escuchar el suspiro de alivio – Kurama?...–

– Si? –

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Kuronue hablara – …p-puedo abrazarte? .– pregunto en un tímido susurro

El pelirrojo no se esperaba aquella pregunta, pero jamás le negaría un abrazo a su mejor amigo – Claro. – acepto, dedicándole una dulce mirada a su compañero, expandiendo sus brazos listo para abrazar a Kuronue

Kuronue no dijo nada mas, y abrazo a su pelirrojo, fuertemente, sus brazos rodeando la fina cintura de su amigo, suspiro profundamente mientras su corazón latía fuertemente…por unos momentos, una idea paso por su mente: acabar este abrazo, recostando a Kurama en la cama (ya que se encontraban sentados en ella) pero rápidamente deshecho esa idea, al sentir cómo las finas manos de su amigo, subían y bajaban por su espalda. Kuronue sabia que el pelirrojo no lo aceptaria…

– Puedes decirme que te ocurrió hoy?– Pregunto suavemente el pelirrojo luego de unos minutos, aun manteniendo el abrazo – Estabas enojado conmigo …– eso mas que una pregunta, fue una afirmación de el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a su amigo

– No…enojado contigo nunca, más, estaba enojado conmigo mismo…– susurro el pelinegro, aspirando el dulce aroma que despedía la piel de cuello del pelirrojo

– Porque?...– preguntó Kurama extrañando, aun no encontraba la razón.

El pelinegro volvió a guardar silencio – estaba…c-celoso…– finalizo, con un poco de nervios, quizás esperándose una mala reacción por parte de su compañero

– Celoso? – repitió el pelirrojo – y porque razón? ...– preguntó, aunque ya sabia la respuesta, pero ansiaba escucharla de los labios de su amigo, ahora todo encajaba…Kuronue aun sentía algo por el pelirrojo…

– H-Hiei…– dijo ese nombre entre dientes, abrazando más posesivamente al pelirrojo – Te gusta…– dijo, separándose un poco de Kurama para mirar a éste a los ojos

El pelirrojo, se sonrojó levemente, y bajo su mirada para ocultarlo, no sabia que responder, no quería dañar los sentimientos de su amigo… – Lo tomare con un si…– susurro fríamente Kuronue separándose mas, y rompiendo aquel abrazo tan tierno que habían mantenido, se preparaba para levantarse de la cama, cuando unos brazos lo abrazaron por la espalda, posando unas finas manos en su pecho, deteniendo al pelinegro – Porqué él, Kurama?...– pregunto amargamente, y en su interior, se arrepentía una y otra vez, haberse enamorado del pelirrojo

– N-no lo se….– susurro entrecomadamente el pelirrojo, escondiendo su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de su amigo, respirando el olor a mar que éste emitía – Iba a pasar de todas formas, yo…– aquella frase nunca fue terminada

– Debimos dejar que las cosas siguieran su paso entre nosotros, y así, estoy seguro que esto no estaría pasando…– sentenció el ojiazul, echándose un poco mas atrás, para rozar su espalda con el torso de su amigo pelirrojo que aun lo abrazaba

– Kuronue y-yo….– trato de hablar el pelirrojo, pero un sollozo amenazaba con salir, y sus ojos se aguaban, no sabia que hacer, no quería que su amigo estuviera así, y en el fondo, tenia el presentimiento que jamás se acercaría a Hiei, y tenia mas oportunidades con Kuronue que con él….

– Bien! Es hora de dormir! – Kuronue rompió el silencio repentinamente, deshaciéndose de los brazos de Kurama, levantándose de la cama, para mirar a su acompañante con una sonrisa ahora mas tranquilo, ya se había desahogado…y en su mente, no paraba de repetirse a si mismo, jamás darse por vencido…quería volver a tener a Kurama…esa era su meta.

Mientras pensaba aquello, el pelirrojo sin sospechar nada, lo miraba extrañado por el cambio de animo que mostró su amigo – Estas bien?...– preguntó

– Por supuesto!– dijo, comenzando a ponerse su ropa para dormir – mañana hay que trabajar, así que hay que dormir temprano! – dijo ya cuando se arreglaba sus pantalones, todo enfrente del pelirrojo, como si nada hubiera pasado…

El pelirrojo, al notar aquellos ánimos que de pronto le volvieron a su compañero, sonrió abiertamente, y corrió a abrazar a Kuronue, éste un poco dudoso y confundido por la repentina acción del pelirrojo, le devolvió el abrazo cariñosamente

– Gracias…–

– Porque?...–

– Por ser mí amigo, Kuronue – dijo el pelirrojo, elevando un poco su cabeza para mirar a su amigo, más grande que él

– El agradecido debería ser yo ..– susurro el pelinegro, bajando un poco su cabeza para alcanzar la de Kurama y apreciarla mas detalladamente

Hubo una nueva pausa de silencio, en la cual los dos se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que Kurama reacciono, y sonrió sonrojado y avergonzado a la vez – A dormir – susurro cerca de los labios de su amigo, atinó a besar tiernamente la mejilla de éste, y rápidamente se separo de él, para cambiarse él también de ropa, e irse a dormir…

El pelinegro pestañeo unas cuantas veces, hasta que sonrió también_ "travieso…"_ pensó, mientras llevaba una mano a la mejilla la cual había besado Kurama _"volverás a ser mío Kurama…"_ pensó una vez más, mirando como su ahora risueño pelirrojo se cambiaba de ropa, para dormir también, junto a él en la cama que compartían

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**


	2. Mal dia del Titan

Osean soul 2

Bonjour!! He aquí por fin la actualización de Ocean…agradezco muchisisismo a mi amiga **tsuki-san** por haberme mandado el archivo de mi fic qe tenias guardado n.n eres la mejor muchísimas gracias!

Ha pasado tiempo pero eso se debe a que estaba escribiendo para hacer el capitulo 2 tan largo como el primero n.nU…aparte qe esta tarea se retrasaba gracias ala escuela ¬¬…ejem…

En fin..Contesto RR

**hiyukitsune**: muchas gracias por tu comentario…igual, también por decirme qe tengo buena narración n.n..jejeje me alegra qe pienses eso. Igual hay q admitir qe hay algunos fics...'malos' pero las autoras igual les cuesta hacerlos ps…y aunque no le queden bien, ellas siempre prensaran qe estan perfectos. …muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero no haberte decepcionado con mi gran demora T,T….

**Lisaloveyaoi****:** n.n muchas gracias, seh…creo qe quizás era porque recién lo publicaba…pero bueh...ya no me preocupare porque sé a hay hartas personas qe le gusta ocean jeje…si, quería hacer bueno a kuronue, siempre es el villano…pero en este fic tampoco sera completamente un angelito jeje

**Aio-chan**: jajajajaa seeh es cierto q a veces me pongo infantil y me pregunto 'porque al fic de arriba le llegan rr y a mi no? Òó' jajajaja…pero creo qe ya lo supere :P jejeje..Muchas gracias Portu comentario xD velmort? Seeh el vampiro se había ido de vacaciones por un tiempo, pero ya esta de vuelta y pronto saldra el capi 10 (espero) te kiero arto amiga, cuidate! Suerte en la U!!

**Deby-Kun:** gracias mi amiga, gracias a ti pude continuar nxn…gracias por tu comentario también, te kiero! ..seeh lo qe dijiste sobre los rr es cierto…creo qe no importa cuantos rr tenga, con tal qe signifique algo para el autor.

**Nyx Eriineaa Kitsunee****:** n.n aww muchas gracias…sep, lo continuo, y no lo pienso abandonar. Oh! tu tampoco me abandones tu fic **Confianza** eh!! Estoy esprando tu continuación. Cuidate!

n.n mil gracias por sus comentarios. Y espero qe este capi les guste…y perdon por la demora…

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

_Hubo una nueva pausa de silencio, en la cual los dos se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que Kurama reacciono, y sonrió sonrojado y avergonzado a la vez – A dormir – susurro cerca de los labios de su amigo, atinó a besar tiernamente la mejilla de éste, y rápidamente se separo de él, para cambiarse él también de ropa, e irse a dormir…_

_El pelinegro pestañeo unas cuantas veces, hasta que sonrió también__ "travieso…"__ pensó, mientras llevaba una mano a la mejilla la cual había besado Kurama __"volverás a ser mío Kurama…"__ pensó una vez más, mirando como su ahora risueño pelirrojo se cambiaba de ropa, para dormir también, junto a él en la cama que compartían_

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

**x:-: ****O****cean**** S****oul:-:x**

Los días pasaron como minutos desde aquella intima conversación de amigos y todo volvía a la normalidad entre kurama y kuronue

– Eh! Kurama! – llamo Kuronue en los roqueríos del muelle, buscando alguna conversación con el pelirrojo y era que al pelinegro nunca le agrado estar en silencio.

– ¿Si? – Respondió el aludido, éste se encontraba a unos metros mas allá de Kuronue, muy concentrado en su trabajo (N/A: ya saben…recolección de mariscos :P)

– Descansemos ¿quieres? El calor me esta sofocando – suspiro el pelinegro – Además ya hicimos suficiente –

Kurama detuvo su labor. Habían comenzado desde las 7 de la mañana y ahora ya era medio día y sólo habían extraído un poco menos de 1 tarro de mariscos. Las ganancias que obtendrían al vender aquellos mariscos alcanzaría por lo menos a cubrir los gastos de un día, ósea, almuerzo, merienda y cena – es cierto – dijo el pelirrojo en un suspiro "de todas formas el mar no fue muy generoso con nosotros este día, hay muy pocos mariscos" pensó el ojiverde

– Jah! Bien!– sonrió el pelinegro. Había sido un día bastante aburrido y Kuronue ni tenia ganas de trabajar

Saltó entre las rocas hasta llegar a Kurama y le extendió la mano

Kurama lo miro un momento un poco extrañado pero a la vez feliz al notar que el ataque de celos de kuronue había desaparecido…o eso pensaba…

Al no recibir respuesta por parte del pelirrojo, kuronue insistió – ¿nos vamos? –

– Oh ¡claro! – se rió tontamente el joven pelirrojo, tomando la mano de su compañero, para que éste lo ayudara a ponerse de pie y salir del roquerío

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

– Excelente entrega jóvenes – comento el comprador, dueño de un restorán – creo que han extraído mas mariscos que los demás, pero es la marea la culpable – bromeo mientras sacaba dinero de su cartera

– Gracias por la compra señor – sonrió Kuronue aceptando el pago. A su lado estaba el pelirrojo muy silenciosos y era porque era demasiado tímido…nunca se atrevía a hablar con los compradores...

"Era poco, pero era mejor que nada" eso era lo que siempre se recordaban los dos amigos

El comprador se despidió y los jóvenes emprendieron camino a casa

– ¿Sabes? Deberíamos buscar otro trabajo – Comento de pronto Kuronue caminando por la acera muy cerca de su amigo

– Creo que ya habíamos hablado de eso, Kuronue… –

–¡ Pero es que no me gusta esto! …Pronto será primavera y déjame decirte que mi piel era blanca antes de comenzar a trabajar en el muelle – dijo el pelinegro haciendo gestos y mirando sus brazo bronceados con el sol

Kurama llevo una mano a su boca y rió suavemente

Kuronue era a veces como un niño gruñón. Eso era algo que Kurama nunca dejaría de repetir – Es verdad, pero no hemos encontrado otro trabajo mejor; además a mi siempre me piden que me corte el cabello para entrar a trabajar y yo detesto eso! – recordó el oji verdes haciendo pucheros

El pelirrojo dejó escapar una carcajada – Es la envidia Kurama, seguro que están celosos de que tu seas mas bello que todos ellos – su voz tomo un tono mas suave y cortés, al igual que la expresión en su rostro mientras tomaba al pelirrojo por la cintura y lo acercaba a su cuerpo en un inesperado abrazo

Kurama, sorprendido por aquella repentina acción de su compañero se sonrojó fuertemente pero decidió corresponder al abrazo lentamente

Se abrazaron fuertemente y poco a poco se fueron separando después de unos momentos

El pelinegro aun mantenía sus manos en la cintura de Kurama cuando éste pregunto – ¿P-porque fue eso? – la gente a su alrededor los miraba interrogantes al ver a dos chicos lindos abrazándose, aunque dudaban si uno era mujer debido a la ambigüedad de Kurama

Kuronue rodó sus azules ojos – no lo se – dijo inocentemente mientras pasaba su dedo por su mejilla descuidadamente – simplemente…tenia deseos de hacerlo – se excusó sonriendo tiernamente

El pelirrojo rió nuevamente, sus mejillas ruborizadas le daban un aspecto mucho mas adorable de lo que ya era – a la próxima trata de avisarme ¿si? Me tomaste desprevenido esta vez –

– Lo intentare – dijo Kuronue dedicándole una suave mirada a su ex amante y luego miro a su alrededor – oh….Kurama…mejor nos vamos de aquí. La gente nos esta mirando raro ¬¬U –

– ¿Que? – Kurama miro a su alrededor – oh…– dijo al notar que muchas personas se habían detenido para sólo mirarlos – K-kuronue…– sus mejillas ya no podían estar mas rojas...

– ¡Vámonos! – el pelinegro tomo al chico mas bajo por el brazo y lo llevo rápidamente a casa…"que episodio mas embarazoso" pensaba mientras se sonrojaba

Llegaron por fin a su hogar en cuestión de minutos el pelinegro suspiró cuando cerró con seguro la puerta principal – que vergüenza…– volvió a repetir pero en voz alta – ¿Que estarían mirando tanto?...– pregunto con cierta molestia

– Quizás pensaban que éramos una pareja – sonrió el pelirrojo apenado y sonrojado al recordar los tiempo en que era amante de kuronue

El pelinegro sonrió al recordar también aquel apreciado tiempo para él – Nunca olvidare el tiempo que fuimos novios, Kurama – el pelinegro se giro a encarar al pelirrojo

– Yo tampoco…– sonrió el chico de ojos verdes sinceramente – pero…– En la vida siempre habían peros…

– sii ya see…ahora es Hiei. No me lo recuerdes…– refunfuño Kuronue cruzándose de brazos…"kurama había estropeado el momento romántico metiendo a ese tipo en la conversación!" Gruñía en su mente

– Kuronue, no empieces por favor…– suplico el pelirrojo, temiendo un nuevo ataque de celos de su amigo.

Kuronue lo miro un momento, al ver aquella expresión de suplica de su amigo no pudo resistirse – Esta bien…– suspiro rendido

– Gracias…– el pelirrojo se acerco a abrazarlo – Aun estas en mi corazón – confesó el pelirrojo serrando sus ojos mientras abrazaba a su amigo con mas insistencia, esperando que éste le contestara

Kuronue al escucharlo no pudo evitar ruborizarse y suavizar su mirada mientras correspondía al abrazo, rodeando a su ex amante de forma posesiva 'aun estoy en tu corazón…pero ya no como antes…' pensaba aquellas palabras que nunca tendría el valor de decírselas a su amigo "recuperare mi lugar en tu corazón, Kurama…y ese Hiei no me ganara…" pensaba apoyando su mentón en la cabeza roja de su amigo.

Aquellos abrazos pronto se hicieron muy comunes entre ellos, cada caricia y cada gesto se hicieron muy naturales.

Y ya era común verlos en el muelle con discretas caricias mal interpretadas por sus compañeros de trabajo los cuales molestaban a los jóvenes llamándolos 'tórtolos'

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

Pero en mar adentro no podía respirarse la armonía.

– ¡¡Capitán!! –

Seis de la tarde y el Titán era sacudido por una cruel tormenta. Los marineros corrían de un lado a otro tratando de salvar las cosas de las olas y cuidar la vela mayor del barco por si esta caía.

– ¿Que rayos quieres? – Hiei estaba concentrado en manejar el timón tratando de evadir las rebeldes marejadas. Esta tormenta no había sido pronosticada!

– Capitán esto se esta volviendo muy peligroso – uno de sus marineros había entrado a la cabina donde se encontraba Hiei – Si las olas siguen así voltearan al Titán – grito asustado el marinero tratando de tener equilibro ya que el barco se meneaba por las envestidas de las olas

– Vamos a salir de esta – susurró el capitán mas para sí mismo que para su marinero – Hemos enfrentado peores así que no es tiempo de asustarse, niñita – El pelinegro miro a su marinero. Era cierto, se habían enfrentado a peores donde no parecían que saldrían vivos…

– P-pero C-capitán…– el marinero temblaba de miedo.

– Señorita, yo no necesito cobardes. Así que ve y ayuda a los demás a sujetar el mástil mayor antes de que el viento las haga pedazos – le ordeno Hiei llamando a su marinero 'señorita' era una forma de decirles que parecían chicas de lo cobardes que eran algunas veces.

– ¡Si! – el marinero obedeció y por fin había vuelto a dejar sólo a Hiei.

El timón se movía por si solo y se necesitaba de mucha fuerza apara poder manejarlo. Fuerza que Hiei poseía…Con sus 22 años poseía un cuerpo de atleta. Sus brazos morenos mostraban sus notables músculos. Acostumbraba siempre a andar con una sudadera negra y gastada con pantalones anchos y botas de marinero. Ahora debido a la tormenta también llevaba guantes y una chaqueta negra y larga.

Aunque fuera tan apuesto, muy pocas veces había experimentado el sentimiento del amor, pero le daba la impresión de que jamás encontraría a su alma gemela…Así que decidió no fijar sus ojos en nadie…he ahí entonces su actitud fría e indiferente.

Hizo un movimiento brusco cuando por estar perdido en sus pensamientos casi pierde en control de timón –tormenta de mierda no me ganaras – pensaba en su interior.

Este no había sido uno de sus mejores viajes no había duda. Antes de la tormenta solo habían atrapado algunos tiburones. Pareciera como si se supieran que Hiei y su embarcación comenzaban la pesca y los tiburones y los peces espada se escondieron en las profundidades para no ser capturados.

'mal día…Mal día' pensaba una y otra vez el joven capitán cuando su barco comenzó a tambalearse producto de los empujes de las olas sobre el. La tormenta empeoraba.

Llamo a sus hombres para que despejaran la cubierta y entraban a los pequeños cuartos para refugiarse ya que comenzaba a correr viento y ya no había nada que hacer para salvar a al pobre mástil del barco.

No parecía día cercano a primavera, parecía un día de invierno con una furiosa tormenta…El pelinegro no lograba ubicarse con claridad, estaba en pleno mar adentro, lejos del pueblo y la tempestad no parecía cesar.

– Mierda…– un fuerte remesón de las olas contra su barco le hizo salir bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Se estaba volviendo muy peligroso – es mejor suspender la pescar…– se dijo a si mismo. La tormenta se volvía muy furiosa y justo acontecía en el sector donde comúnmente resacaba…decidió regresar a casa con las manos casi vacías…seria el primer fracaso del gran Titán…pero era mejor eso a quedarse en medio de una tormenta que parecía jamás acabar.

El regreso tampoco seria fácil, pero debía hacerlo por proteger su vida y la de sus marineros.

La travesía hasta el pueblo duró unos días debido a le lejanía de donde se encontraban.

La inesperada llegada del barco sorprendió a los pueblerinos los cuales al ver el gran barco acercarse, se reunieron en la orilla del muelle cuestionándose el porqué del inesperado regreso del gran barco.

Como cualquier llegada normal, los marineros bajaron del gran barco, pero sin aquella reluciente sonrisa de éxito…ahora solo bajaban con la mirada baja y decepcionada…ésta fue la peor pesca en la historia del Titán.

– ¿Ese no es el barco de Hiei? – la pareja de amigos inseparables se encontraba en pleno día de trabajo, a unos cuantos metros de donde el Titán se encontraba. Kuronue fue el primero en notarlo mientras su amigo se encontraba muy ocupado en los roqueríos.

El pelirrojo al apenas haber escuchado el nombre de aquel amor imposible para él, se giro inmediatamente a donde su amigo pelinegro a puntaba. Sus verdes ojos se pasearon lentamente por el muelle hasta encontrar el gran barco de Hiei donde desembarcan los barcos ¿Por qué había vuelto tan pronto?

– Hiei…– Detuvo su labor y salio de los roqueríos a reunirse con su compañero pelinegro.

Su corazón dio un salto al distinguir en la cubierta la muy conocida figura de Hiei – P-porque…– aquella llegada tan pronta no había sido esperada por nadie…

– ¿No quieres ir a averiguar que sucede? – La voz de su amigo lo llamo, escondiendo en sus palabras ciertos sentimientos de celos que le eran inevitables de esconder – ¿No quieres ir a verlo, Kurama? – Kuronue incito.

–eh?...– desorbitado el pelirrojo pestañeo algunas veces – claro...–comenzaron a caminar en silencio hacia el barco de Hiei. Y mientras iban, el pelirrojo trataba de arreglarse lo mejor posible para verse presentable frente al Hiei

Dentro tenía un mal presentimiento, el joven pelirrojo llevo una mano a su pecho mientras aun caminaba junto a kuronue "¿le habrá sucedido algo malo? No…por Dios no…" su joven corazón palpitaba con preocupación y emoción a la vez por ver de cerca a aquel joven que tanto lo cautivaba…

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

Ya saben, esta historia quizás cuente con pocos capítulos por lo largos qe serán estos…espero les haya gustado n.n…


	3. Nueva vista

o.o quizás se habrán olvidado de esta historia, llevaba un año sin actualizar u.u. pero eso se debía al problema que tuve porque se me había borrado el archivo con el formateo del PC D: ….pero gracias a una amiga que me contacto pude recuperarlo n.n y eso si que tuve que rehacer la historia ¬.¬U…pero bueh, aqui actualizo jeje. Pero antes contesto RR.

**Kurama-kun:** aw tanto tiempo sin saber de ti! Espero estés bien n.n gracias por tu comentario y wow, me sorprende que te sientas asi con este fic n.n igual Kuronue conseguirá su tiempo con Kurama próximamente. Cuidate mucho bonita! Nos leemos!

**niix eriinea Kitsune:** wiii gracias por leer y por el comentario! estoy contenta que le haya gustado y pues…demoro pero aquí esta la continuación x.x

**Oscurita xuxu:** siempre tiene problemas xD…bueh aquí continuo la historia, como dices, me condene a actualizarla jaja. Cuídate muchoo!

**xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

–_eh?...– desorbitado el pelirrojo pestañeo algunas veces – claro...–comenzaron a caminar en silencio hacia el barco de Hiei. Y mientras iban, el pelirrojo trataba de arreglarse lo mejor posible para verse presentable frente al Hiei_

_Dentro tenía un mal presentimiento, el joven pelirrojo llevo una mano a su pecho mientras aun caminaba junto a kuronue "¿le habrá sucedido algo malo? No…por Dios no…" su joven corazón palpitaba con preocupación y emoción a la vez por ver de cerca a aquel joven que tanto lo cautivaba_

**x:-: ****O****cean**** S****oul:-:x**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

Demoraron unos minutos en llegar hasta donde el barco se encontraba y con dificultad el pelinegro y el pelirrojo se abrían camino entre las personas (que también reunidas allí para saber el porqué de ese regreso tan inesperado) para estar lo mas cerca posible del barco de Hiei.

El joven pelirrojo fijo sus ojos en la figura del joven navegante que ahora se apoyaba en los barrotes de la cubierta del barco, viendo distraídamente como sus hombres bajaban del Titán y les daban explicaciones a los pobladores, justificando su prematura llegada.

– Maldito clima…– escupió Hiei luego de unos momentos y decidió bajar lentamente de su barco mirando al suelo.

– H-Hiei…– Kurama se mordió la lengua de los nervios al ver al pelinegro bajar hasta el muelle ¡era su oportunidad de acercarse a él!

– ¿Que esperas? – una suave y callada voz a sus espaldas le hizo voltear.

– K-kuronue…– a sus espaldas yacía su ex amante y ahora mejor amigo. Sus azules ojos vigilaban la oscura figura de Hiei quien ahora hablaba con algunos pobladores. Ni si quiera se dignó a mirar a los ojos esmeraldas de su amigo Kurama.

– Dije, que ¿qué estas esperando? ¿Acaso no quieres ir donde Hiei para averiguar que ocurrió? – sus palabras salían amargas de sus labios. Jamás espero que se encontrara diciendo aquello. Los celos ahora invadían sus venas y su mirada de odio fija en Hiei lo delataba.

Kurama lo miro suplicante. Aquel comentario había evidenciado su nuevo ataque de celos… ¿ahora qué debía hacer? ¿Quedarse allí y acompañar a su Kuronue? ¡¿O ir donde su Hiei y tratar de intercambiar algunas palabras con el cosa que nunca había hecho?! …era tan tímido…

Segundos más tarde el pelinegro suspiro quitando la mirada de Hiei para fijarla en los ojos de su ex amante. Su mirada por fuera se volvió sincera – Ve Kurama. Yo te acompañaré – su mirada se volvió suave, auque por dentro estuviera hirviendo el celos. Pero lo haría por la felicidad de Kurama…de todas formas…él solo era un amigo y nada mas…

Pero eso no significaba que se iba a dar por vencido así como así…

– Vamos…– el pelirrojo sonrió sin sospechar los oscuros pensamientos de Kuronue y ambos se acercaron hasta el capitán del Titán quien aun conversaba con algunas personas.

Ambos amigos llegaron a espaldas de Hiei. El pelirrojo bajo su mirada y su sonrojo se volvió evidente, ¿Tendría que hablarle? ¿Y qué debía decirle? …

– Eeeh, disculpe – la voz de su amigo le hizo elevar la mirada para encontrarse a Kuronue quién tomaba el hombro de Hiei para que este volteara a verlos.

Inmediatamente el capitán del Titán se giró, no sin antes disculparse con las personas con las quien hababa

– ¿Si? – Hiei trato de mostrar alguna actitud amable que no delatara las ganas que tenia de irse a su mansión.

– Mi nombre es Kuronue y el es Kurama – Kuronue se presento por los dos. No lo hacia por Hiei, lo hacia por Kurama.

El pelinegro asintió suavemente y su mirada se dirigió al pelirrojo. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa por unos segundos ¡Él! Él era el pelirrojo que había visto antes de que el Titán partiera! (referencia a Ocean Soul: Midian)…Extrañamente su corazón palpito como hacia antes no palpitaba…_.Así que su nombre es Kurama._

El pelirrojo no podría estar más impresionado al ser Kuronue quien iniciara la conversación. Y no podía estar mas nervioso de tener aquella persona que durante tanto tiempo había observado y a la cual nunca se había acercado.

– Mucho gusto...– Hablo Hiei sin quitarle la merada al pelirrojo. Le llamaba la atención desde el primer momento en que lo vio aquella mañana: ese cabello rojo que destellaba al sol y eso ojos esmeraldas eran dotes realmente llamativos.

_¿Seria que acaso?....._No…No podía ser. Él había abandonado el amor desde hace mucho tiempo…

– I-Igualmente…– murmuró el pelirrojo mirando igual fijamente a los orbes rojos de Hiei. No podía creer que estaba cara a cara con él…se sentía tan incomodo…y eufórico a la vez…

Hubo una pausa de segundos mientras el trío intercambiaba miradas.

– Bien, si me disculpan estoy un poco cansado y…–

– ¡Queríamos preguntarte algo! – corto de pronto Kurama, recibiendo una mirada extrañaba de Kuronue. El se esperaba a un Kurama tímido y avergonzado. Pero parecía que de apoco comenzaba a tener confianza para hablar con Hiei…

Aun no sabia porque lo hacía; En parte trataba de pensar que lo hacia por un buen fin, y ése era hacer al pelirrojo feliz. ¡Pero por otra parte se estaba destruyendo él mismo!....Se estaba sacrificando emocionalmente por Kurama…Su Kurama…

El oji rojos pestañeó algunas veces. Estaba cansado, derrotado y aburrido de hablar con tantas personas luego de su viaje sin éxito…Pero por alguna razón, sentía que se sentiría peor al negarse a hablar con aquel chico pelirrojo. – ¿Que se te ofrece? – trato de suavizar su voz para que no sonara de forma agresiva y desganada.

– Queríamos saber el porqué de su regreso tan repentino ¡Yo y mi amigo estábamos preocupado y!...–

– Hubo una tormenta…– Cortó el pelinegro pensado que al pelirrojo se le acabaría el aire por hablar tanto.

Kurama pareció encogerse un poco ante la respuesta de Hiei…– Oh…– ¿Quizá comenzaba a fastidiar al pelinegro con su presencia?

El pelinegro suspiro con pesadez – Bien, si no tienen nada más que preguntarme. Yo me retiro. – con aquel susurro el pelinegro metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y les dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar hasta su mansión, perdiéndose entre las personas que aun se encontraban en el puerto.

– Que sociable…– gruñó Kuronue _¡lo sabia! Hiei jaganshi es un descorazonado que solo le importa él y su soledad…Por lo menos se hubiera mostrado un poco mas educado frente a _Kurama. Pensaban el oji azul en su interior.

Bajo su mirada hasta Kurama, esperando ver alguna expresión de tristeza ante la actitud desinteresada de Hiei, pero en vez de eso, fue recibido por una calida sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Gracias Kuronue!..– Kurama se acerco más a su amigo y lo abrazo fuertemente, aun sintiéndose nervioso y emocionado. ¡Gracias a su amigo había podido hablar por primera vez con Hiei! ¡No podía ser más feliz!

Kuronue demoro algunos segundos antes de devolver el abrazo tan apretadamente como Kurama le abrazaba. – No tienes nada que agradecer. Los amigos estamos para ayudar…– de sus labios escapo una respuesta que se sintió como miles de puñales en el pecho. Se sentía mal, pero a la vez bien de que Kurama se sintiera tan feliz y animado con tan pequeña cosa como hablar con el chico que le gustaba…

Luego de aquello la pareja de amigos volvió a su pequeña casa a, como siempre, disfrutar de una buena cena.

Mientras por otra parte, cierto navegante aun caminaba a su mansión…

Por la orilla de la playa, nuevamente descalzo y nuevamente vagando en sus pensamientos…

Ya a esas horas el ocaso le daba la bienvenida a una bella noche junto a una luna llena que alumbraba el cuerpo de Hiei con rayos celestes que le hacían resplandecer como un ángel…De negro.

Hiei no estaba muy pendiente de eso, en su mente aun estaba esa sonrisa que le había hecho palpitar su corazón haciéndole saber que éste aun vivía y podía sentir emoción como cuando fue mas joven….Por alguna extraña razón sentía que tenia que volverlo a ver, tenia que volver a hablar con él de lo que fuera…Solo para escuchar aquella voz que le recordaba a los cantos de las sirenas…

Para él el amor platónico a primera vista fue algo inexistente…Pero ahora parecía cambiar su opinión al haberse sentido tan atraído por ese joven de cabellos rojos…

De pronto pestañeo varias veces saliendo de su trance mental en el momento en que unas tibias olas rozaban sus pies sobre la orilla. Entonces giro su mirada escarlata hacia el mar que, al igual que él, era alumbrado con la celeste y fría luz de la luna, creando un contraste perfecto.

Siempre había sido amante de ese tipo de sucesos de la naturaleza, y siempre le acompañaban cuando él más solo se sentía…

En su rostro de forma inconciente apareció una pequeña y suave sonrisa que relucía en su rostro…Con esto sentía que el siguiente viaje de pesca que hiciera con sus hombres le iría mejor que este ultimo…

Dejo escapar un 'hn' antes de volver a bajar su mirada y retomar su camino a su mansión, olvidándose de las olas que seguían rozando tibiamente sus pies descalzos.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

El día siguiente llego temprano, y como una rutina, dos jóvenes amigos comenzaban su trabajo más temprano que los demás, como una forma de ganar más dinero aunque tuvieran que madrugar…

– ¡Kurama! Deja de quejarte de una vez! – un chico regaño a su compañero entre las rocas mientras ambos recogían mariscos.

– ¡Esta fría! – se quejo el menor refiriéndose a las olas que sin piedad lo mojaban casi entero…parecía que la mar no estaba de tan buen humor últimamente.

Su compañero, por otra parte, no parecía darse cuenta que las olas lo mojaban a él también. Aunque aparentara una normalidad, por dentro aun se sentía mal por lo que había pasado el día anterior…se sentía derrotado y en su mente trataba de formar algún plan para ganarle a su nuevo rival: Hiei…

– Deja de quejarte como una niña o si no, no almorzaremos – le comunico al pelirrojo luego de una pausa de silencio.

Escucho un pequeño gruñido de parte de su compañero que sin decir más reanudo su actividad aunque sus manos dolían y temblaban por el frio.

La mañana avanzó rápidamente quizás porque ambos amigos se mantuvieron centrados en su trabajo sin parar, ya que como escaseaban los mariscos significaba que no tendrían almuerzo.

– ¡Vayan al muelle! – cuando ambos se disponían a tomar sus cosas y volver a almorzar a su casa, muchas personas pasaron corriendo como condenados alrededor de Kuronue y Kurama gritando que todos se dirigieran al muelle.

– ¡Qué rayos les pasa! – grito Kuronue cuando uno de los hombres que pasaban corriendo piso fuertemente uno de sus pies con sandalias.

– ¡Hiei esta ofreciendo puestos en su barco! – grito a lo lejos un hombre desconocido para luego continuar su corrida.

– Parecen animales – Kuronue gruño – vamos a casa, Kurama, nosotros no necesitamos…– pronto no acabo su oración al notar que el pelirrojo ya no estaba a su lado.

– ¡vamos, Kuronue! – se giro hacia un pelirrojo que comenzaba a correr hacia el muelle con apuro. ¡¡Debió haberlo esperado, el pelirrojo no se perdería la oportunidad que obtener trabajo y más aun con Hiei!!

_Maldito seas…_gruño para si el oji azul mientras resignado se unía con el pelirrojo y juntos corrieron al muelle.

Cuando ambos llegaron allí se vieron sumergidos en cientos de personas, como si todos los habitantes del pueblo estuvieran reunidos allí mismo. Hiei era una persona muy poderosa.

– No veo a Hiei…– el pelirrojo se lamento al no poder visualizar la figura de su nuevo conocido entre la multitud.

– hmp – Kuronue gruño y tomó a Kurama de la mano mientras se abría paso entre la multitud. En parte lo hacia para estar delante de toda esa gente ya que odiaba estar entre tantas personas y por otro lado lo hacia para complacer nuevamente a su amigo Kurama.

– ¡¡kuro! – el pelirrojo llamo el nombre de su amigo mientras era empujado entre la gente.

_¿Qué hacia Kuronue?_

Pudo responderse a si miso aquella pregunta cuando Kuronue por fin soltó su mano una vez que estuvieron delante de toda la multitud de hombres que se encontraban reunidos allí.

Entonces miró hacia el frente y se encontró con la figura de Hiei y a sus espaldas se encontraba varado el Titán, si gran maquina.

Miró a su amigo a su lado y este miraba fijamente a Hiei quien no parecía percatarse de eso.

– ¿No querías obtener trabajo? – pregunto de pronto Kuronue sin quitar la mirada del pelinegro.

– ¿Que? –

– Si querías obtener trabajo estar en frente es la mejor forma de que Hiei te vea – susurro el pelinegro.

– Kuronue…– el pelirrojo se sorprendió. ¿Tan buen amigo era Kuronue?

–¡Señores! – entre el fuerte ruido que hacían los hombres que se encontraban interesados por trabajo un fuerte grito fue emitido, reclamando orden.

El pelirrojo llevo su mirada hacia un hombre al lado de Hiei – ¡El señor Hiei no hablara hasta que haya un silencio absoluto! – grito fuertemente.

Entonces obedientemente se vino una ola de silencios y de vez en cuando se escuchaban algunos vagos susurros.

– Como deben saber – Hiei comenzó a hablar, elevando su fuerte tono de voz – 5 personas de mi flotan han sido despedidos por su ineficiencia – gruño. Hacia eso con regularidad, siempre que habían viajes poco exitosos, él despedía a varios marineros y los reemplazaba por nuevos – Ese es el motivo por el cual ofrezco 5 nuevos puestos – termino.

Vinieron muchos susurros entre los hombres allí presentes y muchos movimientos para tratar de estar a la vista de Hiei.

– ¡silencio! – nuevamente la voz poderosa de uno de los hombres de Hiei hizo retornar el silencio entre los hombres.

Hiei entonces dio un paso adelante, provocando que su larga chaqueta bailara suavemente mientras su mirada comenzaba a examinar a todos los hombres detenidamente. Los conocía a todos y podía determinar con solo mirarlos a quienes incluiría en su nueva flota.

Entonces su mirada quedo fija de pronto en unos verdes ojos frente a él. Era imposible olvidar aquellos ojos y esa melena de fuego que caía sobre los hombros de aquella persona que ahora miraba. – Tú – apunto al pelirrojo seleccionándolo para estar en su flota.

El pelirrojo se estremeció al darse cuenta que era a él a quien apuntaban. Sin saber que hacer tomó el brazo de su amigo Kuronue.

El chico de ojos azules miro a su amigo – ve con él, Kurama – susurro con una voz que sin querer quebró.

El pelirrojo lo miro a los ojos y fue hacia Hiei llevando a Kuronue consigo.

– ¡¡Que rayos haces!! – Kuronue susurro tratando de soltarse del pelirrojo.

– ¡¡shh!! – el pelirrojo continuó caminando hacia Hiei.

En el momento en que se encontraron frente al capitán, esta mirada solo al pelirrojo – Te llamé solo a ti – dijo fríamente.

– p-pero...– por primera vez lo hacia dejado sin palabras ni excusas.

El ojirojos llevó una mirada a aquel tipo que estaba junto al pelirrojo para ser recibido por una profunda mirada. Se veía un tipo fuerte y además si se negaba significaría seguro que el chico pelirrojo se iría con él. – Están dentro de la flota. – Dijo finalmente el pelinegro a ambos amigos quienes se juntaron en el pequeño grupo donde estaban todos los marineros de Hiei.

Hiei pareció ignorarlos entonces y siguió su trabajo de seleccionar a tres hombres faltantes.

Detenidamente y luego de mas de media hora su nueva flota estaba lista.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

– Ustedes me acompañaran – susurro el ojirrojos cuando ya estuvo conforme con los hombres que había elegido. Miró por ultima vez con fastidio a todos los demás que aun esperanzados imploraban por trabajo y dio media vuelta hacia su barco seguido por sus marineros y los nuevos, olvidándose de los cientos de hombres que ahí esperarían hasta perder por completo sus esperanzas de empleo.

– ¿Kuronue? – susurro el pelirrojo mientras caminaba muy cerca de su amigo pelinegro en la fila de nuevos hombres de mar que trabajarían para Hiei quien los conducía hacia su barco.

– ¿m? – susurró en respuesta el ojiazul sin quitar su mirada para mirar a su amigo.

– ¿Dónde nos lleva? – susurró un poco más fuerte ya que no tenia idea donde los llevaría su nuevo jefe.

– A mi barco. ¿Algún problema, niño? – de pronto una brusca voz habló sin cuidado muy cerca de su oído provocando que el pelirrojo y su amigo se estremecieran.

Kurama miró inmediatamente a su lado para toparse con los ojos sangre de Hiei quien había parado su caminar.

– Ningún problema, Señor – el pelirrojo pestañeo unas cuantas veces extrañándose por el gran oído de ese hombre, Otra cualidad que le gustaba de Hiei.

– hmp – bufó el capitán del barco y continuo su caminata hacia su barco.

– Vaya humor – gruño de forma casi inaudible Kuronue a Kurama mientras retomaban su caminar. Nadie le hablaba así a su pelirrojo.

Gruño mentalmente.

Kurama sólo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, temiendo emitir algún sonido que molestara a Hiei, que era lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

Hiei los condujo por fin hacia su barco y los llevo hacia uno de los cuartos donde había una cual mesa con unos cuantos planos tendidos en ella. Resopló y sin elevar su mirada se sentó cómodamente mientras sus marineros alineaban a los nuevos trabajadores frente a él.

Ahora debía asignar los cestos para cada uno de ellos cosa que debía hacer bien.

Gruño y mordió su labio inferior mientras recorría con su mirada cada uno de los hombres nuevamente.

– Tu nombre. – dijo luego de unos minutos tomando por sorpresa a los presentes.

– ¿Si? – preguntó con nerviosismo unos de los hombres a quien ahora Hiei miraba fieramente.

– Tu nombre – susurro entre dientes lentamente.

– Kazuma Kuwabara – dijo con prisa, temiendo perder la valiosa y escasa paciencia de Hiei.

El pelinegro lo miro unos momentos más – Tu estarás a cargo de los cargamentos. Te vez bastante bruto para eso – molesto.

El tipo llamado Kazuma solo afilo su mirada unos segundos, pasando casi desapercibida su molestia.

Claro, a Hiei muy poco le importaba – Pelirrojo – llamo de pronto Hiei pasando su mirada de aquel pelinaranjo alto hacia el chico de cabellos rojos. – Dime tu nombre – aunque él no quisiera, aquella frase escapo de sus labios con suavidad.

El pelirrojo pestañeo al sentir la mirada penetrante de los ojos escarlatas de Hiei – Kurama. – respondió con firmeza.

Hiei sonrió…mentalmente mientras que por fuera mantenía su rostro neutral. _Tiene personalidad…_se dijo a si mismo.

– Estarás a cargo del aseo de los cuartos – dijo el capitán mientras miraba de pies a cabeza al chico. Ese era el trabajo que se veía mas apropiado para él. Ni loco permitiría que se expusiera a los peligros de pescar tiburones como sus marineros.

Se golpeó una bofetada mental ante tales pensamientos…Sabia que pronto tendría una larga discusión con su subconsciente sobre este pelirrojo.

– Si, Señor – vino la respuesta del pelirrojo mientras los demás hombres resoplaban al notar lo fácil que seria su trabajo.

Kuronue sólo mantuvo silencio tratando de no hacer burla al obvio interés que mostraba Hiei hacia Kurama. – Tú – Pronto se estremeció al escuchar a Hiei dirigiéndose a él – Tu nombre – gruñó el oji escarlata mirando fijamente a los ojos de mar de Kuronue.

– Kuronue – susurró entre dientes sin pestañear ni quitar su mirada de la de Hiei, como si se tratara de una competencia donde no se podía pestañar…

– No te oí – vino la respuesta de Hiei en forma de gruñido pero agregándole un tono indescifrable mientras mantenía su mirada fija en los ojos de Kuronue.

– Kuronue – dijo ahora el pelinegro más fuerte. Su mirada notaba cada centímetro de quien ahora era su rival por su pelirrojo.

Hiei no dijo nada por unos momentos mientras examinaba el cuerpo del pelinegro. Resoplo conforme al ver que se veía ideal para ser uno de los hombres que trabajarán cazando tiburones. – Serás pescador – dijo finalmente acomodándose más y cruzándose de brazos mientras apoyaba su espalda en su silla, deshaciendo el contacto visual con el chico cuando por fin pestañeó.

– Hmp – Kuronue no se opondría al trabajo que le había asignado el pelinegro y se cruzó de brazos mientras dejaba descansar sus ojos luego de mirar tan fijamente al quien desde ahora seria su jefe.

Luego de una pequeña pausa Hiei continúo asignando puestos a los demás hombres faltantes a quienes en mayoría asigno a ser pescadores sin darle más importancia. Claro que si fallaban en el primer viaje, los despediría de inmediato.

– Bien – luego de terminar su deber, Hiei se levanto de su asiento y miro detenidamente a todos – Mañana será el primer viaje para ustedes. – su mirada se detuvo unos segundos en el pelirrojo – No se cuando volveremos, así que despídanse de todos quienes conozcan – dijo sin interés – Los quiero ver listos aquí antes de que el sol aparezca. – hizo una pausa mientras algunos hombres hablaban entre si – Pueden retirarse – finalizo cuando comenzaba a aburrirse.

Inmediatamente todos los nuevos empleados se retiraron como su nuevo jefe ordenaba.

– Hmp– Hiei siguió con la mirada a la figura pelirroja que salio de los últimos

…_.Este viaje será interesante…_Se dijo a si mismo mientras que una mano tapaba una discreta sonrisa en sus labios.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

Fin! De este capitulo n.n…bueh, espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer, se les aprecia mucho n.n y porfis, sus opiniones me gustaria verlas en los reviews. Adios! n.n


	4. ¿No me ves como yo te veo?

Holaaaaaaaa xD soy yo otra vez juju n.n ya dije que seria mas constante para seguir actualizando mis pobres fics asi que ahora aprobecho de actualizar!

**Reviews**

**oscurita XuXu**: jaja hola de nuevo! n.n me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y que te rias con el fic! xd jeje x.x me fije que actualice la ultima vez en febrero del año pasado y ya parece actualizacion anual xD y no quiero eso jeje. n_n igual me hice mi tiempo para actualizar y ahora me falta leer asi que cuando pueda me dare una vuelta por treinta dias que le he perdido el hilo. Cuidece Amiga! Que te vaya bien en todo!

**Egoist_HiroxNowa:** Debi?? O.O Debiii!!!!!! T.T que ha sido de ti??? Uhh tiempo sin verte (leerte) hum no lo dejare botado u,u y pues ahí el fic seguira dando sus vueltas y espero que te siga pareciendo interesante n.n ….uh…creo que demore igual en subir este capi x.x no me mates!

**kitty_wolf:** Hola! Gracias por leer y tener esa opinión del fic. De verdad igual a veces la pienso y veo que Kuro esta mejor con Kurama…pero ahí se verá cuando el fic se siga desarrollando jeje perdon por la gran demora.

**WKagura****:** Kagura! Bueh ahora igual demore odio la escuela x.x pero ahora me hago tiempitos para escribir o actualizar :P neeh no llores Youko u.u….kuronue la sufre en este fic e igual es triste cuando no te consideran mas que amigo…uf! Tiempo sin saber de ti u,u ni por deviant te he visto….muchos saludos!!

**twinipuu**: jeje me alegra que te este gustando el fic n.n muchísimas gracias por leerlo! Ahí yo esperare la actualización del tuyo (que por cierto se me olvido comentar x.x asi qe lo hare cuando pueda)

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

– _Hmp– Hiei siguió con la mirada a la figura pelirroja que salio de los últimos_

…_.Este viaje será interesante…__Se dijo a si mismo mientras que una mano tapaba una discreta sonrisa en sus labios._

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

**x:-: Ocean Soul:-:x**

**Capítulo 4: ¿No me ves como yo te veo?**

– No puedo creer que me haya dado ese trabajo – Un pelirrojo, ya en su casa, azotó con molestia su taza anteriormente llena con té en la mesa.

Kuronue medio sonrió mientras se sentaba frente a él – Piénsalo, ¡No tendrás que hacer el trabajo duro! – trató de bromear.

Kurama lo miro asesinamente con la mirada – ¡Me subestimó! – susurro mientras inconcientemente hacia un puchero en sus labios.

El chico de ojos azules no pudo resistir un ataque de riza al ver aquella pataleta del pelirrojo – Velo por el lado amable – Dijo para luego largarse a reír.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y tiró la taza hacia Kuronue golpeándolo directamente en la cabeza.

– ¡¡¡Ouch!! – Instintivamente el pelinegro llevo sus manos al sector golpeado.

– ¡Yo puedo hacer el mismo trabajo que ustedes! – El pelirrojo se puso de pie. ¡Se sentía subestimado y de apariencia debilucha! Seguro así lo veía Hiei y por eso…!

_Por eso Hiei nunca lo tomaría en cuenta…_ sus pensamientos lo traicionaron y el pelirrojo volvió a sentarse y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos apoyado en la mesa.

–¡ Hey! Kurama – el pelinegro al ver aquello olvidó su dolor y se paró de su asiento para acercarse más al pelirrojo – ¡No te pongas así! – Si había algo que Kuronue odiaba, era ver deprimido a su único amigo. – Alégrate de que tendremos un nuevo trabajo – Trato de ver alguna cosa positiva de todo aquello y cariñosamente sacudió los hombros de su ex amante.

El pelirrojo levanto levemente su rostro asomándose entre sus brazos – Yo quería trabajar junto a ti – susurro calladamente.

– Lo estarás – Contesto el pelinegro – Sólo que haremos cosas diferentes. ¡Idiota! Estaremos en el mismo sitio! – Rió el pelinegro. No podía evitar sentirse feliz al ver aquella actitud del pelirrojo.

– hmm …– el pelirrojo elevó más su rostro y se giro hacia su amigo que ahora estaba bastante cerca de su rostro y sonrió – Tienes razón, Kuronue – suavizó su mirada perdiéndose en los ojos azules de su amigo.

Kuronue cabeceo lentamente y le devolvió su sonrisa – Así es. –

Se quedaron mirando fijamente unos largos minutos hasta que…

– ¡Bien! – Inevitablemente el pelirrojo se puso rápidamente de pie deshaciendo el armonioso momento que se había formado entre ellos.

Kuronue lo miro un poco desanimado. Detestaba que Kurama fuera quien siempre rompía aquellos momentos entre ellos…Nunca le permitía ir un poco más lejos.

– Deberemos ir a alistar ropa para embarcarnos mañana en el Titán – el pelirrojo llevo sus manos a su cintura más animado por el consuelo de su amigo – Hiei dijo que no sabría cuándo regresaríamos – agregó.

_Hiei dice esto, Hiei dice lo otro ¡Bah!._ En su mente Kuronue gruñía y gruñía – Deberás llevar delantales y escobas, Kurama – Molestó el pelinegro acercándose a su amigo hasta desordenarle algunos cabellos con su mano.

– ¡Hey! – el pelirrojo se molesto y tiro de los cabellos que escapaban de la cola de caballo de Kuronue.

– ¡Kurama! – grito el ojiazul con sorpresa ante esto.

Kurama se alejo un poco entre risas – Tu me provocaste, Hi…– Abrió enormemente sus ojos al percibir el nombre que estuvo a punto de decir.

Kuronue dejo aquellas bromas inmediatamente – Hiei. – Finalizó la frase que Kurama no acabó y resopló pasando de largo hacia su cuarto.

_¡Hiei! Siempre debía ser Hiei!_ Entró y serró la puerta tras de sí mientras con rabia se tiraba en la cama. ¿Por qué debía ese nombre enfurecerlo tanto? Y lo peor, ¡Ahora tendría que soportarlo por Kurama quien no parecía darse cuenta de el esfuerzo que hacia él por verlo feliz y a la vez ganar su amor de nuevo!...

¿Por qué no lo veía como veía a Hiei?

No quiso contestarse esa pregunta y enterró su rostro en su almohada.

Fuera del cuarto cierto pelirrojo se había vuelto a sentar en la mesa y ahora pensativo miraba hacia la taza que le había tirado a Kuronue hacía unos minutos ¿Por qué se le había escapado ese nombre? Lo amaba, es cierto. Lo deseaba, muy cierto… ¡Pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad con él! Hiei no daba señales de estar interesado en alguien y ¿Cómo pensar que se interesaría por él? Era ridículo y había arruinado su momento con Kuronue…

Nunca había sido consiente de los sentimientos de los demás…

Frunció el ceño y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos como anteriormente lo había hecho pero claro estaba que Kuronue no volvería con él a alégralo por ahora….

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

Mientras estas dos almas lidiaban con sus pensamientos, Otra, un poco más perdida, se encontraba sentada bajo el gran faro que quedaba cerca de su mansión mientras el viento de la marea golpeaba fríamente su rostro.

La luna y el mar eran sus únicos acompañantes mientras miraba fijamente a ninguna parte.

– hmp…– Mañana emprendería un nuevo viaje en su barco y esperaba que fuera más prometedor que el fracaso que había sufrido anteriormente. Esperaba que con su nueva flota se sintiera más cómodo y claro, esperaba que ciertos ojos verdes estuvieran presentes allí.

– Soy un idiota…– Durante todo el día no había podido sacarse de la mente aquella mirada tan cautivadora…Ahora mismo sentía la necesidad de ver aquella mirada y perderse en aquellos ojos verdes tan preciosos como las esmeraldas mas finas. Pero era idiota al obsesionarse tanto con una persona que seguro ya tendría familia y esposa…Seguro que si, un hombre así de apuesto no podía estar soltero por la vida…Y de todas formas, Hiei estaba seguro de que no llamaría nunca la atención de aquel pelirrojo.

Tomó una piedra que estaba a su lado y la tiró con todas sus fuerzas hacia el mar viendo ociosamente como ésta era tragada por la marea… ¿Qué seria de mañana? Aquello le carcomía la mente. Era como si no pudiera esperar por ver la sonrisa de ese pelirrojo de nuevo….

…_A la mierda. ¿En qué pensaba? _

Frunció el ceño y miro a la luna fijamente, ¡Estaba pensando estupideces sin sentido otra vez!

Enojado, se puso de pie entre la poca hierba que se había adaptado a la arena cerca de la orilla y volvió lentamente a su mansión tenebrosa y oscura a esas horas de la noche.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

El día llego con prisa y el Titán ya se preparaba para partir pronto mientras Hiei se mantenía mirando fijamente a su pequeño grupo de nuevos pescadores que harían su primer viaje mar adentro. Pero no podía partir aun, no podía hasta ver a su pelirroja obsesión subir por la escalera hacia su barco.

– ¡Maldición Kurama, apresúrate! – Kuronue corría por las calles de tierra llevando unas cuantas bolsas de plástico con su ropa – ¡El barco se ira sin nosotros! – Se dirigía al muelle. De todas maneras, aunque su jefe fuera Hiei, él deseaba el dinero. Lo necesitaban.

– ¡Kuronue espérame! – a unos cuantos pasos le seguía su amigo pelirrojo arrastrando una gran maleta como si se tratara de un viaje por un año.

– ¡Idea tuya traer toda esa ropa, Kurama! – Kuronue continuaba su camino, estaban a pocos metros del muelle. Aun no sabía de dónde Kurama había sacado tanta ropa para llenar aquella maleta.

Luego de unos minutos se detuvieron por fin frente al coloso Titán.

Kurama suspiró y dejo caer a maleta en el piso – Por fin… –

Kuronue hizo lo mismo dejando sus bolsas en el piso, realmente se habían apurado demasiado y todo porque habían dormido más de la cuenta – Hmp – su mirada comenzó a recorrer el barco hasta llegar inevitablemente a la proa, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa al ver a su nuevo jefe Hiei mirándolo con su típica expresión de pocos amigos.

– Tienen tres segundos para subir antes de que los despida – oyó gruñir al tipo de ojos rojos mientras miraba fijamente a la pareja de amigos.

Al oír aquella voz, Kurama elevó su mirada para toparse con los ojos de su nuevo jefe – H-Hiei…– murmuro.

– Vamos, Kurama – Kuronue tomó el brazo de su amigo para que reaccionara y ambos subieron apresuradamente al Titán.

– Me alegra, señores, que hayan decidido llegar tan temprano – Gruñó el capitán sarcásticamente cuando ya estuvieron a bordo del Titán y fueron recibidos 'calidamente' por un Hiei con muy poco humor…

– Hmp…– Kuronue gruñó mirando fijamente los ojos de Hiei. Podía jurar que éste sentía la misma tensión que él sentía al estar tan cerca ambos.

– ¿Dijiste algo Kuronue? – El pelirrojo no parecía percatarse de aquella tensión en el ambiente, al contrario, parecía estar feliz de estar realizando uno de sus sueños mas deseados…Estar cerca de Hiei aunque éste pareciera estar mirando más a Kuronue que a él…

– No dije nada – murmuro el pelinegro sin quitar la mirada de su capitán.

– Hn. Será mejor que vayan a instalarse en los cuartos y se cambien de ropa. En cuanto zarpemos comenzarán a trabajar al pie de mis indicaciones – Hiei parecía estar hablando sólo con Kuronue…y era que aquel chico de ojos azules parecía comerlo con la mirada, como si lo detestara…

Hiei sonrió mentalmente…Si de aquello se trataba, Hiei tendría aun poco de diversión fastidiándolo…

Luego de unos cuantos segundos vio a la pareja de jóvenes ir lentamente a los cuartos donde se instalarían…

– ¡Pelirrojo! – aquel apodo escapo de sus labios, necesitaba ver ese rostro que no había tenido oportunidad de ver con atención gracias a la presencia de Kuronue.

Kurama al oír aquel sobrenombre, detuvo su caminata y se giró mientras su corazón daba un golpe. Sus ojos que miraban por sobre su hombro se encontraron con los ojos de fuego de su jefe. – ¿Señor? –

Hiei quedo mudo unos momentos, mientras que de forma dramática, una brisa helada hacía que sus cabellos cortos danzaran. Pestañeó unas cuantas veces cuando se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo aun lo miraba. – Quiero verte con tu delantal bien puesto para que comiences a trabajar – dijo con su voz imponente aunque no lo había hecho con intención…de hecho, su mente estaba perdida en el rostro casi angelical de su nuevo empleado…

El pelirrojo cabeceo lentamente, estremeciéndose al imaginarse su labor limpiando mientras los demás pescaban tiburones y se burlaban de él! Pero no tenía opción…

Se giró completamente y continuó su caminar fijándose que Kuronue había seguido de largo… ¿Le sucedía algo nuevamente? ¿Otro de sus ataques de mal humor? …Debería hablar con él cuando tuvieran tiempo…

Jamás se percató de los ojos que aun miraban su silueta caminante. Hiei mantenía fija su mirada en la melena larga y ondeante del pelirrojo… ¿Qué era lo que tanto le llamaba la atención de él? ¡Era como si no pudiera quitarle la mirada de encima! Como si el mundo fuera solo él y el pelirrojo…

Diablos, de nuevo empezaba a volverse filosófico…

Llevo una gruesa mano a sus cabellos sacudiendo los mechones blancos distraídamente…. ¿Qué hacia?

– ¡¡Señor Hiei!! – una voz de uno de sus marineros hizo que de pronto diera un salto.

– ¿Qué rayos quieres? – se giro rápidamente para encarar al marinero que le había sacado de sus pensamientos.

– Están todos a bordo. Creo que es tiempo de zarpar – comento, sin tomarle mucha atención a la evidente molestia de Hiei. Se había acostumbrado a tratar con esos humores.

– hmp – Hiei afiló su mirada – Tu no me dices qué hacer – gruñó y lentamente fue a su cabina. Era hora de emprender el viaje a mar adentro y perderse en las olas nuevamente…

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

– ¿Kuronue? – Kurama por fin había logrado encontrar a su amigo pelinegro en uno de los tantos camarotes. – ¿Qué te sucede? – avanzó con un poco de dificultad gracias a la maleta gigante que llevaba y se sentó al lado de su amigo quien estaba sobre una de las camas dobles.

– Nada – contesto secamente el pelinegro sin elevar su mirada.

– hmm…– el pelirrojo gruñó y se acercó un poco mas a él, preocupándose de rozar su propio brazo con el de Kuronue – Algo sucede, Kuro – no pensaba irse hasta que su amigo se aliviara de cualquier cosa que lo molestara.

– ¿Hiei no te dijo que tenias que ir a cambiarte inmediatamente? – pregunto Kuronue, tratando de insinuar que deseaba que el pelirrojo lo dejara solo.

– ¿Hiei no te dijo que debías ir a cambiarte para trabajar? – el pelirrojo contestó a una indirecta que al parecer no tomo en cuenta.

– Kurama…– el pelinegro elevó su cabeza y miró a su amigo a su lado. Había aceptado este trabajo por Kurama, había soportado estar cerca de Hiei por Kurama, ¡había estado sacrificándose tanto por Kurama pero el no parecía darse cuenta de cuanto le costaba tenerlo cerca sin poder tocarlo! – y-yo…– su labio inferior tembló levemente al darse cuenta lo cerca que se encontraban ahora.

– si, Kuro-chan? – Kurama pestañeo unas cuantas veces, tratando de incitar a su amigo para que le dijera cualquier cosa…

– Y-yo...– nuevamente tembló… ¿Dónde había quedado esa actitud arrogante y fuerte que siempre mantenía? Entre cerro sus ojos mientras que en un impulso que no pudo contener se acerco peligrosamente a los labios rosas de su amigo…

– Kuro…–

– ¡¡¡Permiso!!! – de una patada la puerta del camarote se abrió revelando a quien ahora seria uno de sus compañeros de cuarto. Un chico pelinegro y de ojos marrones borró su sonrisa al ver a aquellos chicos en una posición bastante comprometedora.

Kuronue cerró fuerte sus ojos y atino sólo a esconder su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de su amigo. _No puedo…_ Se dijo a sí mismo apretando sus dientes…había estado tan cerca…

– ¿Perdón, le sucede algo tu amigo? – El chico extraño pestañeo unas cuantas veces cerrando la puerta tras de si.

El pelirrojo luego de regular su respiración negó suavemente rodeando de forma maternal el cuerpo de su amigo – Sólo se siente un poco mal hoy ...– sonrió para ser amable con el chico mientras que por dentro su corazón palpitaba con fuera..¿Kuronue había intentado besarlo? ¡No podía ser! Ellos habían dejado las cosas muy claras hace mucho tiempo!....

– ¡jah! ¡Ya pasará amigo! – aquel extraño bromeó y tomo haciendo en la cama frente a Kurama y Kuronue. – Por cierto, mi nombre es Yusuke Urameshi – El chico extendió su mano al pelirrojo en forma de saludo.

Kurama sonrió, Yusuke es uno de los nuevos tripulantes del barco, al igual que ellos – Soy Kurama, encantado – saludó cortésmente el pelirrojo tomando la mano de su nuevo compañero.

– ¿Y tu amigo cómo se llama? – preguntó calladamente el pelinegro.

Kurama miró a Kuronue quién lentamente se separaba de él. Sonrió cunado le vio pestañear mirando al nuevo chico. – Yo soy Kuronue – sonrió levemente haciendo a Kurama sonreír más abiertamente. Al parecer todo lo que necesitaba Kuronue era más compañía y cariño…

El chico de ojos marrones sonrió – mucho gusto, yo soy Yusu … –

– Te oí presentote a Kurama, Yusuke – corto el pelinegro sonriendo entre dientes. Estaba mas calmado ahora, sentir los brazos de Kurama rodeándolo lo habían aliviado mucho…aunque por dentro se reprendía a sí mismo por haber intentado besar a Kurama… ¡Debía ser sutil y dejar que las cosas fueran con clama para que su plan resultara!

– ¡Kuronue no seas así de grosero con Yusuke! – Kurama le dio una mirada fija mientras aun él y Yusuke sonreían. – ¡Hubieras dejado que se presentara de nuevo! – le reprendió calladamente.

Kuronue se encogió se hombros – hmp ...– una de sus manos se escabullo hasta rozar levemente la espalda de Kurama provocando que este se estremeciera ligeramente…

– Kuro…–

Antes de que pudiera replicar o siquiera pensar, la fuerte sirena del Titán resonó fuertemente provocando que los tres compañeros llevaran sus manos instintivamente a sus oídos.

– ¿Qué rayos es eso? – preguntó de pronto el pelirrojo ante tal estruendoso sonido.

– Es Hiei avisando que su Titán zarpará! – grito fuertemente el pelinegro de ojos marrones para que Kurama pudiera escucharlo.

– Maldito sonido – Kuronue gruñó sintiendo que aquello perforaría sus oídos… ¿Cómo Hiei soportaba eso tantas veces?

Como un regalo del cielo, la sirena por fin cesó su fuerte sonido permitiendo por fin a los chicos descansar…

Pronto la nave comenzó a partir lenta y sutilmente…De la forma en que Hiei la dirigía cuando se encontraba de buen humor...

– Kurama, será mejor que te vistas antes de que Hiei venga a reprendernos – informo Kuronue al recordar con fastidio lo que Hiei le había dicho a su pelirrojo.

– Si – Kurama saco de su maleta unas botas de hule, guantes y un delantal…

Ante esto Yusuke le quedo mirando extrañadamente – ¿Apoco eres tu el que asigno Hiei para que hiciera el trabajo de limpieza? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Kuronue soltó una disimulada risa escondiéndola tras su mano al ver cómo las mejillas del pelirrojo se volvían rosas.

– Si, soy yo…– susurro un poco apenado y avergonzado.

– ¡Hey! ¡Todos en la cubierta hablan de ti! – Yusuke comentó entre risas.

Al oír aquello el pelirrojo se sonrojo más notablemente… ¡¿En qué se había metido?! – ¿Qué dicen de mi? – preguntó calladamente esperando que no fuera lo peor.

– Dicen que eres el nenito mimado de Hiei desde ahora – lentamente el chico calmaba su risa – Será mejor que te prepares para ser molestado por todos esos tipos – A decir verdad, el pelirrojo estaba en boca de todos, además por ser quien menos trabajo rudo haría, también se hablaba sobre todos sus rasgos físicos que tenia aquel chico. No había duda de que más de una mirada robaría…

– Entupidos – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kuronue quien comenzaba a cambarse de ropa sin importarle que hubiera gente mirándolo – Cualquiera que busque problemas se las verá conmigo – gruño atando con fuerza su cabello en una cola de caballo. ¡Maldito sea cualquiera que fastidie a su pelirrojo! ¡¡**SU **pelirrojo!!

Kurama sonrío burlonamente mientras también se cambiada – Tan sobre protector como siempre, Kuro – Kurama fastidió a su compañero tirando de los cabellos antes arreglados. ¡No le gustaba que se comportaran así de sobre protectores con él! Él podía protegerse a si mismo!

– ¡Hey! – Kuronue gruño ante la acción del pelirrojo e iba contestarle cuando...

– Ustedes parecen novios – aquella frase congeló a ambos amigos y dirigieron sus miradas a un Yusuke que los miraba atentamente.

Ambos chicos pestañearon en su nuevo compañero.

El chico de ojos marrones se tiró en su cama a reír a carcajadas – ¡¡Era una broma eh!! – logró modular entre risas.

Kurama sonrió nerviosamente tratando de seguirle la corriente a su nuevo amigo. Aquella broma no había sido de las mejores que había escuchado…

– Bien…– Kurama elevó su mirada para ver a un Kuronue ya vestido apropiadamente para trabajar – Yo estoy listo – dirigió su mirada a Kurama para ver que el aun no se había puesto su delantal. El pelinegro actuaba como si la pequeña broma de Yusuke no le hubiera afectado…

– Yo no aún – El pelirrojo le miró y rápidamente se puso su delantal, asegurándose de ajustarlo fuertemente para tener mas libertad al moverse.

– Yo los veré luego, chicos – Yusuke comento recién sacando la ropa que Hiei les había dado.

Ambos amigos salieron no sin antes despedirse de su nuevo compañero.

– Tonto Yusuke – gruño suavemente Kuronue luego de que estuvieron fuera del camarote.

Kurama sonrió nerviosamente – No lo hizo con mala intención, estoy seguro –

– Tu siempre defendiendo a las personas, baka – Kuronue sonrío y pasó una mano por los cabellos del pelirrojo para luego comenzar a caminar.

– Kuronue ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

El pelinegro lo miró por sobre su hombro – A juntarme con los pescadores para empezar a trabajar. Tu vé a buscar tu escoba – agrego para fastidiar al pelirrojo.

Y había resultado, ahora veía aun Kurama enojado haciendo un bonito puchero en su labios – hn…–

Kuronue sonrió y continuó su caminata – Será mejor que te apresures si no quieres que Hiei te reprenda – dijo sin interés mientras miraba al piso de la embarcaron…

Presentía que este seria un largo viaje…Y a cada paso, sentía un dolor en su pecho.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

Fiiiiin! Que les pareció? Personalmente me compadezco de Kuronue…aunque yo misma lo puse en esa situación (x.x que mala) pero bueno en el próximo capitulo se vienen mas situaciones (en serio? ¬¬) y bueno, tratare de no demorar jaja y muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que leen, o comentan o simplemente que le echan una ojeada aburrida a estas líneas.

Saludos!


End file.
